


Kevin and the Scientist

by BBCotaku



Series: Triptych stuff [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Otherworld, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil may not be able to fix Kevin's life, but maybe Carlos can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin and the Scientist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/gifts).



> The wonderful SailorPtah gave me this idea.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Cecil asked as Carlos shoved a weeks worth of clothes into a duffle bag. 

The scientist hesitated for a moment before shaking his head. "We can't risk changing the timeline. Kevin said he hadn't heard your voice in years—"

"Yes and there are years between now and then!" Cecil insisted, running his fingers through his hair. 

Carlos took his boyfriend's hand and smiled reassuringly. "Honey, I'll be fine. Night vale needs it's voice."

Cecil nibbled his lip and nodded. "Okay, just promise me you'll be careful."

Carlos kissed Cecil softy, smiling as he let go. "I promise. I'll call you as soon as I get there."

Sneaking into the Dog Park was much easier now they knew the Faceless Old Woman's way in. Carlos wondered past the various hooded figures, waving slightly at the odd huddled, genderless being until he finally found the Old Oak Door. 

The sudden shift from cool park to barren desert would have been jarring to most people, but after a year of shifting between the two worlds Carlos had grown tough. 

He called Cecil, left a message saying he had arrived safe and sound and set off. It didn't take long before Carlos saw the long shadows of the Masked Warriors...of Desert Bluffs came into view. 

The town was empty, devoid of the masked tribe who had most probably returned to their nomadic roots. Which was a shame, Carlos had been looking forward to seeing his old, giant friends. 

Cupping his hands around his mouth Carlos yelled "Kevin!" At the top of his lungs. No answer, just sand. 

"Come on Kevin stop being such a drama queen!" Carlos called as he walked through the ghostly town towards the radio station. The lobby stank of rotten flesh as he stepped inside, old patched of blood and gecko parts sticking to Carlos' converse. 

He knocked on the studio door. 

"Vanessa?" Kevin's high-pitched voice rang out, muffled by the wood of the door. 

Carlos hesitated, deciding wether to go into the room and run. 

"It's me Kevin..." He said after a while. 

The door ripped open and Kevin stood in the doorway, still wearing his cherry red sunglasses. 

"Oh Listeners! Carlos is back from that horrible other town," he said into his portable mic. His Glasgow smile stretching wider than normal. "Have you come to continue your research on our little town?"

Carlos stood up straight and managed a smile. "No, actually I've come to see you."

"Me?" Kevin cocked his head to the side, greasy hair sticking to his forehead. He needed a haircut. 

"Do...do you remember talking to Cecil in the future?" It sounded stupid coming out of his mouth. 

Kevin gave an uneasy laugh. "Of course Carlos! Such wonderful, good times we ha-had."

Carlos drew in a deep breath. "I...we...it was wrong of me to leave you so suddenly—"

"Yes," Kevin's voice turned low. "It was very unproductive of you to abandon your work." He grinned. "Which is why you're back!"

"Err," Carlos gestured with his hands. "Kinda? Me and Cecil were talking and we thought of a deal."

"A deal?" Kevin asked. 

"One week a month I come here and I...I work here and then I go back to night vale and work." Carlos swallowed hard. "That okay?" He relaxed and smiled softly. "You don't have to be alone anymore, you don't have to worry about Strex, or a smiling God. Me and Cec'll help you. I promise."


End file.
